Maison
by jbezzy2easy
Summary: Regina and Henry find a drunk Emma wondering aimlessly around town. What happens when the mayor offers the sheriff a place to stay for the night? Set after 01x11. Swan queen all the way. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just I fan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I am just a fan with too much time on here hands. **

* * *

Emma has been sitting at her desk for the past three hours. The long period of inactivity has begun to unnerve her, but there was really only so much that she could do. Playing paper basketball with the waste basket was fun until she realized that she was going to be the one cleaning up the mess. No good board games existed for only one player and playing tic tac toe alone was just depressing.

This was her punishment. Well, not really. Her actual punishment was the fact that she'd stooped to Regina's level and lost, so now she couldn't see the kid. And because she was sheriff of an extremely small town, the only action taking place outside of these four walls was the search for a lost cat. So she is forced to wallow alone in her regret.

She hits the desk in frustration as she checks the clock, 3:45. She knows that it is too early to start drinking, especially since she is on the job. But hell, its 5:00 somewhere and anything beats filling out the massive amount of paperwork that the mayor had her secretary drop off.

Her better senses lose the battle that she is fighting within herself and the need to not feel guilty prevails. Luckily for her, Graham kept a large bottle of Belvedere in the back cabinet for nights when it got really slow.

Emma slides to the cabinet, while still in her desk chair, to retrieve the vodka. Once it is in her possession, she rolls back into her office and begins guzzling the alcohol.

The burn increases as more of the clear liquid slides its way down her throat. This was not responsible, this definitely was not mature, but it least this was fun. And tonight she just really needed some fun.

By the time five o'clock rolled around she'd finished the contents of the bottle as well as depleting the small liquor supply she had in her own desk. Somewhere around the last drip of Belvedere and the first sip of rum, she had decided that the only sensible way to get the mayor to reinstate her access to the boy was by getting the kid the one thing that he didn't have, but would probably really want, a horse.

How could she get him a horse though? She didn't even know if they had animals in Storybrooke, this is a town where things came to die not to thrive. Since she couldn't locate an actual horse, she decided that she would draw him one. However, that quickly went south when she discovered or rediscovered rather, that she couldn't draw worth a lick.

Then it hit her, Mary Margret, who has lived in town since forever, was bound to know if it had any horses. So she dialed her roommate.

**Hello?**

_Horses_

**Okay, horses who?**

_No, where are the horses? I need a horse!_

**Sorry, I thought this was a knock knock joke. Emma are you okay? You sound a bit…off.**

_I need a horses. Where are horses?_

**Why do you need a horse? Are you drunk?**

_Horses!_

**Fine, fine. There is a stable in town, you can find your horses there.**

_Thanks._

She throws on her jacket and grabs her keys, before departing from the sheriff's station. By the way her head is swimming, and the unsteadiness she feels in her stance, she knows that driving to the stables is out of the question. Even she is not _that _irresponsible. Still it is extremely cold tonight and her jacket offers little comfort against the harsh wind.

"Suck it up Swan," she encourages herself aloud. And it seems to do the trick, because immediately she stuffs her hands into her coat pockets and begins trotting down the road.

She is just passing Granny's when her conversation with herself starts up again.

"You know who does she think she is? I can keep the kid safe. I wouldn't hover like she does, but I could still protect him. And she is always going on about how reckless I am, but you know what? If I was so damn reckless how come I'm the sheriff and how come…" Emma's solo conversation is cut short by an interrupting voice.

"Ms. Swan, what on earth are you doing?"

She hears the voice. She knows she hears Regina's voice, but where is she? Emma looks all around, but still can't seem to find the direction of the voice.

"Down here Ms. Swan,"

She looks to the left to see the mayor's Mercedes pulled up next to the sidewalk with the passenger's window wound down.

"I was going for a walk. What are you going to try to stop me from doing that too?" she says slurring her words.

Regina stares at her for a moment before reaching a conclusion, "Are you inebriated?"

"How perceptive, Madam Mayor."

"Very well. Carry on," Regina says as she prepares to drive away

"No, mom. We can't leave her out her. She'll get sick and die," Henry says with concern in his voice.

"Henry, I am sure that the sheriff is sound enough to make it home in one piece," she dismisses

"Please, mom!" the child implores

"Fine. Get in the car Ms. Swan," Regina says in a no-nonsense kind of tone

"So you can kill me and dump my body in the forest. Nice try, I've seen that movie before so no thanks," Emma tells her

"You would rather stay out in the cold and risk catching pneumonia?"

"Emma, please get in the car," a small voice from the backseat says pleadingly

"Henry?"

"_Ms. Swan_," the voice in the front seat demands sternly

"Fine, I'll get in the damn car."

Emma slides in next to the mayor,

"Talk about awkward," the blonde says as she puts on her seat belt

"My how nice, you smell like a distillery," Regina says with a look of disgust on her face

"Well maybe it's your upper lip. Did you ever think of that?"

"It's lovely to see that you are still able to maintain your charm even in instances such as this."

"I…I'm not going to respond to that. Mostly because I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult."

"Let me clear that up for you then. It was an insult."

"Emma where were you going?" Henry asks from the backseat

"To the stables" she replies

"For heaven sakes why?" Regina asks incredulously

"I was going to get Henry… a horse," Emma answers staring down at her boots

"And how did you suppose you would accomplish that?"

"I was going to borrow it and ….and…"

"You were elected as the upholder of the law for this town, yet you were going to break it in order to illegally procure a horse?"

"I wasn't going to break it, last time I checked Mayor, borrowing wasn't against the law."

There is silence for a while, before Regina finally breaks it by say, "We're here."

"This doesn't look like my…no this is definitely not my house," Emma says

"I said that I wasn't going to let your reckless behavior result in an illness, so how could I keep my promise if I deposited you at Ms. Blanchard's? God only knows what sort of toxins are infesting that box that she calls a home. I honestly wonder what creature would be depraved enough to reside there"

"Me, I am living in the box that she calls home," the blonde angrily reminds

"Well, how lucky for you that we have a spare guest room. I trust that you can make it into the house without any assistance?" Regina says exiting the vehicle.

Emma sits in the car wondering how exactly she ended up stuck with the one person in town that she didn't want to be stuck with.

"It's okay Emma, I'll help you into the house," Henry tells her after he slides out of the backseat.

"Thanks kid."

Even though she has to spend the night at the mayoral mansion at least Henry was here.

She wraps her arm around his shoulders, and they walk into the house. Emma can already smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. Henry leaves her side to go upstairs and rid himself of his jacket and book bag before returning and leading her to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner mom?" Henry asks as he collects the placemats to begin setting the table.

"I'd thought we would have black bean soup. It's quick, simple, and easy," Regina says as she stands over the stove.

Emma stands swaying in the door way, watching the family interact. They had a routine. They knew how to exist together. They knew each other.

Regina pauses chopping the celery and looks up to see Emma staring intensely at her.

"Henry, why don't you go take Ms. Swan to wash up. Dinner will be ready soon," she says before resuming her chopping.

"Come on Emma," he tells her just as he finishes setting the table.

"I don't need to wash up," the blonde declares

"You do if you plan on joining us at the dinner table."

"But I don't…ugh whatever you'll just get your way eventually. Lead the way kid," she says in defeat

"I am so pleased that you reached that realization on your own," the brunette replies somewhat smugly

Henry and Emma disappear upstairs and by the time that they have returned, dinner has been served. Regina takes her seat at the head of the table and Henry takes the seat on the right of his adopted mother, Emma occupies the empty chair on the left of her.

"Well, this is quaint," Regina sarcastically comments

"This is bullshit," Emma says under her breath as she cools her soup

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, I don't understand mumbling. So if you have something that you would like to say, please speak up."

The blonde doesn't reply instead she stares at the brunette coolly.

"Emma how was your day at the station?" Henry asks hoping to serve as a buffer between his two mothers.

"It was a little dull to be honest. The most exciting thing that happened was when Pongo scared Mrs. Higgins cat into a tree."

"Since it was so dull, you should have had no trouble completing the paperwork I assigned you. I will be expecting it first thing in the morning."

"No...Yea I totally completed. It was so easy. You know nothing excites me more than paperwork. Yay paperwork!"

"Are you mocking me Ms. Swan?"

"No…I"

"Henry go to you room please."

"But mom," he protests

"Now, Henry!"

"But, Emma just got here."

"Kid, do what you mom says."

Henry shrugs out of his chair and throws his napkin onto the table. When he leaves their conversation is resumed.

"I did not require your assistance to send my son to his room."

"It looked like you did."

"Contrary to popular belief Ms. Swan I am a good parent and I do know what is best for Henry."

"I…"

"Furthermore, I do not appreciate being ridiculed in my own home."

"Sorry…?"

"Especially when I showed you kindness and offered you, in your intoxicated state, a home cooked meal and a warm bed."

Regina doesn't give Emma a chance to reply, instead she removes her napkin from her lap and swiftly exits the room. She can hear a door slam somewhere down the hall and can only assume that the brunette has retreated to her study.

_Fuck._ Emma thought. _She knew that she had probably come off as ungrateful the one time Regina did go out of her way to make her feel welcomed. Maybe their difficult relationship wasn't only the mayor's fault. _

Emma leaves the dining room and makes her way down the corridor. Something about getting into a fight with your arch enemy/boss quickly sobers you up. When she makes it to the door she knocks several times, before Regina finally beckons her to enter.

The brunette is perched on a black sofa nursing what appears to be a glass of apple cider. Emma stares mesmerized into the blazing fire that is lighting the mayor's dark features.

"Regina look I'm…" she begins unsure of where she is headed

"No need for apologies Ms. Swan" she says in a soft tone

"Yes, there is, I know that tonight you've been nothing, but kind to me and I have behaved like a child."

"So pretty much the same as always then?"

"I deserved that. Listen I think…can't we just find some way to co-exist with one another?" Emma says making her way over to join the other woman on the sofa.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but anything has to be better than constantly being at war with one another."

"You need to offer a little more than shrugged shoulders and I don't know if you want me to consider you proposal."

"So that means that you're considering it?"

"Perhaps, but first I need a few guarantees."

"Okay…"

"If you cannot behave like a responsible adult and town official, do not intake any alcoholic beverage. Especially if you are doing so while you are still on the taxpayer's dime."

"Done."

Regina stares at her, before standing up to pour herself another glass of cider.

"Also, if my son is going to be with you, could you at least make sure he consumes something other than junk food."

"Wait there is something to eat other than junk food?"

"Ms. Swan."

"Fine. Leaves, plants, veggies. I got you. Is that all that you require for the time being your majesty?"

"I suppose so, but I reserve the right to amend any of the previously stated assurances at any time and I can also make additions."

"Fine. Now it's my turn."

"Excuse me?"

"For a truce to work it has to be mutually beneficial to both parties. You haven't heard my required benefits yet."

"You misunderstand. This is not a negotiation."

"No, it's an agreement. So just listen. I want to be invited over for dinner at least once every week."

"That's absurd. I will not have your company forced on me."

"It's not about you or me. It's about the kid seeing that we can get along well enough to eat a meal together."

"And there is the added benefit that you get a free meal out of this."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Emma says with a smirk

"I'm sure you don't. Fine, what's next."

"You have to call me Emma."

"Ms. Swan…"

"Emma."

"Calling you by your first name suggestions a level of familiarity that I am not comfortable with."

"I'm spending the night at your house. We share a kid. I think we're already way past familiar."

"Nevertheless, I am still not comfortable with _it_ at this time."

"Will you at least try?"

"Try to what, dear?"

"Try to become comfortable with it."

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"Is that all or would you like to throw free room and board in there as well?"

"If you're offering…"

"Very funny Ms. Swan. I suppose I should show you to your room," Regina says heading towards the door.

"Wait," Emma practically leaps from the couch to stop her by placing a hand on the older woman's arm and turning her around.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Swan?"

"I'm…I…" she stutters as she rapidly blinks trying to process the nearness of the brunette.

_She had initially only wanted a hand shake to seal their agreement, but being this close had quickly altered her intentions. Emma is overwhelmed by the sudden urge to lean in, she just needs it. She needs to know the taste, the feel of the other woman. _

"Stop," Regina says reading Emma's body language. Although, her call to halt doesn't sound convincing in the least bit.

Emma doesn't buy it either, instead she pulls the brunette's face closer with the tips of her fingers. She inhales the expensive perfume coming off of her in waves. She takes comfort in the warmth and energy generating between the two bodies. She goes in slowly, anticipating the pleasure her lips are about to receive. It isn't until she is about an inch away from achieving her goal that it hits her.

An agonizing nausea, most likely stemming from drinking on an empty stomach. Instead of travelling the distance to the other woman's mouth, she leans her head down and begins to violently retch.

"_Ms. Swan_!"

* * *

**A/N: This is my very first swan queen fanfiction and my second fanfiction ever. I'm really liking Emma and Regina as a potential couple and how they fit together so I just had to write something. Please let me know what you all think. If it sucks lol I need to know! Also, I am freakin horrible at grammar and punctuation so please excuse that. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma…Emma? Are you okay?" Henry asks, his voice covered in concern as he softly shakes his birth mother.

"I'm fine kid. Just stop yelling alright," Emma replies hoarsely.

_She wasn't sure if any 18 wheelers had regular routes through Storybrooke, but she was sure that one of them must have made a detour to run her over on its way to somewhere else. _

"But, I'm not yelling. And what's wrong with you anyway? Mom said you probably would have a slow start this morning because you weren't feeling so good."

"Listen to you mom kid, she's a smart woman," the blonde replies more to her pillow than to her son.

"Are my ears deceiving me or was that actually a compliment," Regina says sashaying into the room, and pulling open the curtains.

"I knew I would live to regret that. Please close the blinds, I think the sun might have missed the memo and rose today."

"Henry, please go and finish your breakfast, while I converse with Ms. Swan."

"Fine. Emma I hope you feel better soon," he says before scurrying out of the room.

"Sheriff, your behavior last night was not only irresponsible, but also foolish. What kind of message do you think you sent to Henry? We all have problems dear, however most of us choose to deal with them like an adult."

"Doesn't this town have a rule about not arguing before both parties have had their coffee," Emma says as she struggles to sit up.

"There is fresh coffee in the kitchen if you are well enough to move your own."

"Yea. I'll be there in a sec," the blonde says as she shifts uncomfortably in the bed, "Umm Regina?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"I'm…how did I…I'm naked," she says blushing

"Yes, I am a well aware of your current state of undress."

"The thing is that I'm pretty sure that I wore clothes over here, but now they seem to be missing. Did we…"

"Did we what?"

"You know."

"If I knew what you were referring to I wouldn't have asked you to clarify, now would I?"

_Emma can tell that Regina is going to make this interaction as painful as possible. _

"Gee Sherlock, let me help you out. I'm naked…this is your bed…put two and two together and where do you wind up?"

"You have completely lost me dear."

"Did we have sex? That's what I want to know. Am I naked in your bed because we had sex?"

"Ms. Swan, lower your voice. There is a child in the other room, let's not undo the years of hard work that I have put into to molding him into a gentleman with all of your commotion about your deviant fantasies."

"You still didn't answer the question." Emma remarks in a lower voice

"No. We did not have sex."

"Why am I in your bed?"

"This is not my bed. Well technically it is, but you are occupying the guest room."

"And why am I naked. More importantly, how did I get that way?"

"You are naked because like a novice drinker you did not have a high fiber meal before consuming your substandard firewater. As a result, you expunged the contents of your stomach all over your clothes and my suit, which I will be sending you a dry cleaning bill for."

"So you undressed me?"

"Oh, don't fret Ms. Swan. There really wasn't much to look at. Now, if you are done with this interrogation, I should finish getting ready for work. Clean towels are in the bathroom. Your clothes, if I would be so generous as to refer to them as such, have been cleaned and dried and are folded in the amour. Breakfast and coffee are in the kitchen, and you have twenty minutes to get ready, if you require a ride to the sheriff's station."

"Err…okay thanks," Emma says as the woman exits the room.

_God that woman! The nerve of her. There really wasn't much to look at? Really? Well, she had to be looking to notice. _

Emma goes into the bathroom to freshen up. There wasn't much hope for detangling her curls, so she just throws some water on her face before putting on her clothes.

When she makes it to the kitchen, she discovers that Regina had generously laid out a delicious feast of waffles, bacon, and eggs with a steaming cup of hot coffee to go along.

The blonde notices Henry eying her strangely as she stares transfixed on the wonderful meal.

"Are you meditating?" the kid asks curiously over his breakfast

"No, I trying to come up with a game plan so that I can make sure I scarf all of this down before it's time to leave," Emma replies

"You better hurry up, we only have 5 minutes before we leave."

She checks the time on the stove and sure enough the kid was right, time was dwindling. So she rushes over to the spot at the breakfast bar that her food laid and began throwing it all back. She knows that it had to be a site to see, because Henry stopped eating his own meal so that he could stand and watch her.

Syrup. Waffles. Coffee. Eggs. Bacon. Waffles. Bacon

She repeated this delectable combination until her meal was complete and she was stuffed. When she looks up from her clean plate she finds a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her in astonishment.

"Really Ms. Swan, I would expect someone of your age to have better table etiquette," Regina says coolly.

"Yea, I mean I do, but I only had five minutes to eat and I all looked so good I couldn't not eat it. Plus I normally have cold pop tarts and stale coffee for breakfast not Ihop."

"Very well then. Henry go check your back pack to make sure you have everything," the brunette says as she clears the table of the dishes.

The child goes without complaint once again leaving the two women alone.

"So…I guess you're like a mayoral Martha Stewart or something" Emma says awkwardly

"Excuse me?"

"I just meant that you cook, you clean, you cook and you run this whole town. That's pretty Martha Stewart-esque."

"You mean I behave like a responsible adult?"

"Can you not take a compliment?"

"Can you properly give one that is not attached to an insult?"

"I was just trying to make conversation you know, not insult you. Your cooking is good. And your house is really clean, and yea you are really responsible. I meant those things sincerely."

The women look at one another for a while, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Alright," Regina finally manages to utter.

Thankfully Henry emerges from downstairs give them a reprieve from their awkward exchange.

"You ready to go kid?" Emma asks

"Yea, all set."

Regina leaves the kitchen grabbing her briefcase from the counter as she makes her graceful exit. Emma follows behind her in a less graceful manner, "I call shotgun," she says.

* * *

The car ride wasn't as bad as she expected. She and Henry talked about the latest movie releases while Regina drove silently. It wasn't until after they had both said goodbye to the kid that things return their previously awkward state.

Again it was Emma who broke the silence.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss?" she asks noting the irritation that strained Regina's face when she said it.

"What are you babbling on about now Ms. Swan?" Regina replies

"I tried to kiss you. I might have been a little hung over this morning, but I still remember a lot from last night."

"Like why you really were undressed?" Regina challenges

"You said I threw up on my clothes."

"Did I?"

"Don't play with me Regina, you know damn well what you said?"

"Honestly Ms. Swan my memory escapes me."

"No games. Did we have sex or not?"

Regina pulls into the parking lot of the police station.

"You better scurry along dear, you wouldn't want to upset your employer."

"You're my employer."

"So I know exactly how upset she would be if she found out that the person she trusted with protecting the citizens of Storybrooke was late to work."

"Fine, but this isn't over," Emma says getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"I would be disappointed if it was," Regina replies to the retreating figure.

* * *

**So here is an update. I want to continue this story because I love this couple, but I'm not sure that I do them justice. Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows on the last chapter. They were really awesome. Sorry it took me so long to update too, school+ work+ the flu + another fic = less time. I hope you all enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma are you okay? I've been worried sick," Mary Margret says as he bombards her roommate upon her arrival.

_Emma did not need this. She'd spent the whole day nursing a hangover at work while thoughts of what Regina told her lingered longer than she had anticipated._

"Yeah. I know, I'm sorry. I spent the night at Regina's and then my phone was dead when I got to work and you were already in class. So I just figured I would see you at home and I could explain everything then."

"You could start by explaining why you spent the night and the Mayor's house. Was Henry sick or something?"

"No. Henry's fine."

"Then what reason would you have to spend over there. I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her. She just is very skilled at annoying me," she says, walking further into the apartment. She is unsure about how much of last night's events should reveal, if any.

"Fine you don't hate her, but I didn't think you had the type of relationship where sleepovers were permitted."

_Mary Margret had automatically jumped to the wrong conclusion. Or did she?_

"Oh, god no. It's not…I was drunk. You remember I kind of drunk dialed you about a horse? Anyways she found me walking down Main Street headed towards the stables and she used her domineering tone to force me into her car. Now that think about it what should did could kind of be considered kidnapping."

"She kidnapped you?" her roommate says with worry coating her tone

"No," Emma reluctantly admits, "what's for dinner?"

Mary Margret eyes her strangely, but says nothing more.

"I'm making spaghetti. Ruby's coming over."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Emma says rushing out of the room giving her roommate no time to respond.

Emma takes the stairs two at a time in an effort to gain the much needed space that she required to clear her head. While she did remember most of last night, some things still seemed foggy. She was sure that if she had of really had sex with Regina then she would remember. Wouldn't she?

Regina liked control, she needed it, craved it even. Her normal tactics to gain that dominance over Emma didn't work, so maybe she was trying out some new methods. If this was the case then Emma would just have to find a way to beat the woman at her own game. An idea was forming, which was sure to either irritate the mayor or force her to admit the truth. Either one Emma was fine with.

She took out her phone and began dialing the mayor's office. It was after five, but she was sure Regina was still at work. She had no social engagements that Emma knew of, and Henry had a therapy session. So the brunette was free to spend her time doing what she enjoyed the most, ruling over others.

The line trilled. It's not until the fourth ring that someone one answers.

_Hello._

**Hey, Regina it's me.**

_I can assure you Ms. Swan that this is not an appropriate time or place for you to be _

**Would you just shut up?**

_Excuse me?_

**You heard me. I'm calling because I wanted to invite you to dinner. Mary Margret is cooking and Ruby will be by later.**

_What on earth would give you the impression that I would willingly sit down to a meal with you and those degenerates?_

**Because we had sex.**

_Ms. Swan!_

**So you're admitting that we didn't have sex?**

_I am admitting no such thing dear._

**_Fine then. Come over for dinner. I feel like I used you. I just don't want you to think that sex is all I want out our relationship. You know I want it to be more than physical. _**

_Surely this is a misguided attempt at humor. _

**You didn't think I was joking when I made you scream my name out last night**_._

_I didn't scream at all last night, if you recall my son was in the next room._

**I guess we really didn't have sex because you would have definitely been screaming. **

_How do you know that I didn't make you scream?_

**Touché. Dinner's at seven will you be bringing anything**_?_

_Again we arrive back to your delusions. Maybe you should schedule an appointment with Dr. Hopper. _

**Regina last night something happened between us and while I may not be able to remember it. I don't think that should stop us from embarking on this relationship.**

_You keep mentioning a relationship Ms. Swan. I have no intentions once so every to enter anything with you._

**So you just hit it and quit it?**

_I beg your pardon._

**I'll make this simple for you. You can either, come over and have dinner with me and my friends. Or you can admit that you were lying and we didn't have sex so we can go back to being opposites in all the ways that matter. Your choice. **

_What if I choose neither?_

**Neither isn't an option. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.**

_Well both of your suggestions are ridiculous. So I will allow you to come over to my house briefly in an attempt to have a mature discussion situation at hand. I am leaving my office now. You have fifteen minutes. And Ms. Swan please do try your best to be on time._

Emma was about to speak out in objection, but the sound of the dial tone silences her.

_That hadn't gone at all like she expected. Regina was supposed to break down and admit the truth. She wasn't supposed to walk away with the upper hand again. Fuck. How could Emma ever win when Regina was constantly changing the rules?_

The blonde grabs her keys and heads back down the stairs.

"I thought you were taking a shower?" Mary Margret questions at her unchanged appearance

"I am. I just need to go out before dinner."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'll let you know," she says grimly as she exits the apartment.

* * *

When Emma's yellow bug pulls up outside of the Mayoral mansion, she can see that Regina's car is already parked in the yard. She gets out and slowly makes her way up the sidewalk. What did the other woman have up her sleeve? Regina had already won round 1 & 2. Emma didn't have it in her to lose again. So she prepared herself to do whatever she needed to do to achieve victory.

She knocks at the door and is shortly greeted by the brunette who is appealingly clothed a tight black dress that hugs her body in all of the right places. Regina notices Emma's eyes washing over her, this produces a smug smile on the mayor's face. _Point for Regina_.

"Ms. Swan please come in."

"I've seen you naked so maybe it's time you started calling me Emma or is the formal name calling some type of kinky dom/sub thing?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are referring too."

Emma follows Regina into the foyer, letting the door shut behind her. They both stand, watching one another. Wondering who would make the first move.

"All of this silence is surprising seeing as you were in such a hurry to see me earlier dear," Regina says

"I was…I am. I just want to take it slow since I hardly remember our first time," she replies hoping her statement will give the brunette enough room to tell the truth.

_Regina ignores it._

"Well I need to pick up Henry shortly. If you're going to do something I would make it hasty."

Anything to win right? Even if that means doing something should would regret. She couldn't continue to let Regina have this power over her. She had to even the playing field.

Emma took rushed steps in Regina's direction. Her eyes clearly focused on one thing and one thing only, the other woman's lips. The blonde roughly places the brunette's face in between her hands. They lock eyes. Brown challenging the determination found in the green.

She knew she wouldn't back down. She couldn't. It was just another one of Regina's many games, but wasn't it time for someone else to win?

With this in mind Emma pressed her lips to Regina's, igniting something in her core. She grabbed the brunette's neck in an effort to deepen the kiss, brushing the pad of her thumb against the other woman's throat. She attempts to slip her tongue into her mouth, urging the mayor to give her the access that she begs for. She complies as their tongues begin to massage one another in a way that is sinuously good.

After what seems like hours filled with lush and wet kisses, Emma pushes Regina away. Their eyes meet again this time there was no challenge or determination, only longing.

"Take off your dress," the blonde says still breathless from the kiss. Regina doesn't protest. She doesn't speak. For once she just does as she is told.

She slides the dress down her figure, sending shivers down Emma's spine as her elegant curves are revealed. The blonde grabs the other woman's hand and leads her into the living room, pushing her down on the couch as soon as they make it in.

"I'm not going to hold you. I'm not going to cuddle with you. I'm going to fuck you," Emma warns hoarsely as she lets her jacket drop to the floor.

Regina simply nods her head and waits for the blonde to make her move.

Emma stalks over her like she is a predator. Internally debating which approach would be best in devouring her prey. Finally she decides to just go for it and she does. She quickly removes the brunette's panties before her mouth makes its way to her center. She sucks slowly and skillfully, causing Regina to moan from the pleasure. Emma slides her tongue into the woman to gauge her readiness, her wetness. Once she is satisfied, she trails one lone finger up and down Regina's sex causing her to squirm with anticipation.

"Ms. Swan," she says sternly doing her best to disguise her need, but the sheriff hears it.

Emma stops the trailing finger and allows it to slip inside. She begins moving it, in and out, in and out.

"More," the brunette demands, but the blonde doesn't listen. She continues thrusting the one finger in and out until she decides the mayor is worthy of more.

"Admit that you lied," Emma demands

"Not now… just more," Regina replies, her eyes tightly shut as she moves in accordance with Emma's set tempo.

The blonde finally complies with her demands and slides a second finger in, using her third to delicately rub the woman's tender clit. Regina hips greedily rise up to meet Emma's fingers.

Her thrusts are increasing in pace, in and out, in and out. She knows Regina is nearing the brink.

"Admit that we didn't have sex last night,"

"Ms. Swan."

"Admit it or I'll stop," she says pausing momentarily

"No, no. Don't stop."

"Admit it Regina," Emma says resuming her former speed

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine. We didn't have sex."

Regina throws her head back, she is moving more in tune with the rhythm of Emma's fingers. The blonde can tell that she is desperately seeking this orgasm. She needs it. But Emma needs this win. As much as she wants to watch the perpetually composed woman come undone under her, she just can't risk giving her the upper hand again. So she removes her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Regina shouts

"Oh, I have to go have dinner with my friends. See you later," Emma says picking up her jacket and leaving out of the living room.

The mayor shouts, "Ms. Swan! Ms. Swan get back here," but to no avail because the blonde is already making her way down the sidewalk with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

**Hey guys its Spring Break so I thought I would go ahead a post this for you. Thanks for all of your kind words and everything. You've been awesome. So this is my first time writing a sex scene for two woman, I hope I did okay. Hope everyone is making it through the hiatus alright.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma sits quietly across from her roommate at their usual table at Granny's. The blonde hasn't even begun eating her omelet which is now starting to get cold, instead she stares down as her hands fidgets with a piece of straw paper.

"What's the matter?" Mary Margaret finally asks looking up from her own breakfast

"Nothing's the matter. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Emma replies nervously

"Maybe because you haven't stopped fidgeting since we got here."

"I'm not fidgeting," the blonde says as she quickly drops her hands into her lap and away from her roommate's line of vision.

"Emma really, what's going on?"

_The blonde knows that she's been erratic for the last couple of days, she'd just hoped like hell that Mary Margaret wouldn't noticed. It's been three days since she'd abandoned a naked and wet Regina, an image that still continues to haunt her. She'd been able to successfully avoid the mayor since, but today she wouldn't be so lucky. No, today was the day for their weekly meetings. Oh how Emma dreaded getting dressed this morning. And now she was supposed to sit here and act like everything was fine. Well it wasn't In less than one hour, she was certain that the mayor would enforce some type of cruel plan that she concocted to exploit the blonde's weaknesses._

"I might have upset Regina. Now I'm thinking she's going to retaliate," she responds quietly

"Still, you and Regina are always at odds. What's so different about this time?"

"Well, I think it's safe to say I should be fearing for my wellbeing at this point."

"What did you do?"

"Err…I can't really go into details. But I'm pretty sure Regina is _really really_ mad at me and I have a meeting with her, alone, after breakfast."

"Can you cancel?"

"Do you honestly think she would let me? She'll probably just hunt me down, which will only make her angrier since she had to come and find me."

"Okay…maybe you can get her something."

"Get her something like what?"

"Do you remember when you broke my toaster out of frustration? I was a little peeved at you until you brought me a new one."

"So I should buy her forgiveness?"

"You could try, but you better think of something quick because it's 8 already," Mary Margaret informs as she stands up from the table to place her coat on.

"What would I get her?" Emma questions, more to herself than her roommate.

* * *

It's 8:45. She's fifteen minutes late for their meeting and she knows this won't earn any points in her favor. Once she finally arrives to the town hall, Regina's secretary asks her to take a seat and wait for the mayor. Even though it's below 20 outside, Emma divests herself of her red leather jacket that Regina seems to despise. She hopes that small concessions like these would help her out of the hole she's dug.

"Emma, the mayor is ready to see you now," the secretary announces, bringing the blonde back from her thoughts.

She leaves the jacket on the couch in the waiting area and walks towards the door, knocking twice before she hears a distant, "You may enter."

Emma strolls in slowly, counting each step. It was no way she was going to get out of this encounter without paying less than a pound of flesh.

"Umm…here I got these for you," the blonde says, carefully placing three packets on the mayor's desk before sitting down.

Regina artfully rises her manicured eyebrow before picking up one of the packets and eyeing it with disdain.

"Apple seeds, Ms. Swan?"

"Yeah. I know how much you like them…apples I mean you like them a lot and I did kind of cripple your tree so I just figured maybe you could grow another one."

"What you did was vandalize my property, but I digress. Why did you feel the need to purchasing me anything at all?"

"I…it's an olive branch. I'm sorry about the other night so Mary Margaret told me to buy you something nice to make up, but I don't know what you like that I could afford and-"

"You discussed the other night with Ms. Blanchard?"

"Oh god no. I just…she said how fidgety I seemed and I told her it was because I had upset you, but we had this meeting this morning and I was kind of nervous about seeing you because of the way we'd left things."

"The way _you _left things."

"Yeah the way _I_ left things. So anyways I'm sorry and umm you know if you need help planting your tree then we could do it after dinner tomorrow."

"After dinner?"

"You agreed to let me come to dinner with you and Henry once a week. You said Tuesday's would be a good day, so you could get it over with and wouldn't have to end your week on a sour note."

"Do you still expect to be an invited guest in my home after your juvenile behavior?"

"Regina look…"

"The question was rhetorical."

"I apologized. I practically brought you a tree. What more do you want?"

"What I want Ms. Swan is for you to update me on additional expenses the police department might incur this month so that I can make the necessary changes to my budget."

"But I-"

"This is no longer up for discussion. Now, if you would be so kind as to inform me of any foreseeable expenditures that your department may have."

_Emma knew the battle was over. Regina's tone gave that much away. The only thing left for the sheriff to do was bow out gracefully._

* * *

The rest of the meeting went by rather quickly. Regina did most of the talking and Emma simply grunted when some response was necessary. Once everything was squared away the mayor dismissed the woman without another word.

Emma spent her lunch break at the station quietly chewing her pencil and lost in thought.

_Had she really messed up so badly that Regina was going to completely write her off? It's not like they were the best of friends in the first place, but still at least they had their moments._

This time it is her phone vibrating with a call from Henry that interrupts her train of thought.

**Hey Emma its Henry.**

_Hey kid. What's up? Shouldn't you be in school?_

**It's recess. Ms. Blanchard let me use her phone so that I could invite you to my science fair.**

_When is it?_

**Tonight. At 6. I think I have a chance to win first place.**

_Really? Sounds awesome...I'm not sure if it would be okay with your mom if I come though._

**I already texted her and asked. She said it was fine.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yup. See you tonight.**

* * *

"Ms. Swan what on earth are you doing here? Surely security detail isn't required for a third grade science fair?" Regina asks as soon as Emma walks through the door.

"Umm actually I'm not here for work. Henry invited me. Didn't he tell you?"

Regina glares at her son. It is obvious that he didn't tell his mother that the blonde would also be in attendance.

"He didn't tell you? He told me he did. Look I'm sorry I'll just go."

"No, Emma please don't. Mom can she stay please? I promise to finish all of my homework before dinner for the rest of the week and I'll even go to bed right after my bath. Please, please, please let her stay."

"Fine. It is a free country. Ms. Swan as more than welcomed to stay."

"Gee thanks."

Mary Margaret sees the family and walks over to speak.

"Oh I see that you two have made up," she smiles at the sheriff and the mayor.

"Excuse me?" Regina replies, eyeing the teacher coolly.

"It's just that Emma told me that you were upset with her earlier and now you guys are here together so I just assumed…"

"Ms. Blanchard, it is not your job to assume, your job is to teach. And your concern about the status of my relationship with Ms. Swan is not only unwelcomed it is also inappropriate. I would appreciate if you could keep all of your assumptions to yourself in the future."

"I…I'm sorry. I just thought,"

"Your thoughts should also be included on the list of things that you should keep to yourself dear."

"That's enough," Emma speaks up, but it is too late. Mary Margaret flushes red from the encounter and backs away from the group.

"You can't speak to people like that Regina. It's not right."

"Ms. Blanchard has the unpleasant habit of sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I was simply reminding her that it would be in her best interest to mind her own business."

"Kid why don't you go check out the other projects while your mom and I talk."

"Are you sure?" he asks Emma

"Yes, Henry. Its fine," Regina says replying for the blonde

Henry eyes both woman, but doesn't voice his concern. Instead he does as he is told and strolls off.

"What the hell Regina?" Emma says angrily as soon as Henry is out of earshot.

"I would appreciate if you did not speaking to me in this manner in public."

"Then let's go in private," the blonde says angrily grabbing the brunette's wrist and dragging her down the hall and into an empty class room.

"Why did you speak to Mary Margaret so cruelly? What has she ever done to you or anyone for her to deserve that?"

"This is hardly the time for the dramatics Ms. Swan. I already explained to you why I spoke to Ms. Blanchard in the manner in which I did. So if that is all then I will be leaving now."

Regina heads towards the door, but Emma gets there first and stops the other woman from leaving.

"No that's not all. Just because you have power doesn't mean that you can humiliate people for the hell of it."

"Are you quite done yet?"

"And another thing you don't get to dismiss me. You don't. I know that I made a mistake leaving like that the other night, but I'm sorry okay. I regret it. You want to know the truth? It wasn't about one upping you. It was…I was scared. I was afraid that if I stayed…if we finished then I wouldn't be able to pretend anymore."

"Pretend about what?"

"Pretend that there isn't something going between us. There is Regina and I'm just…I won't…I'm not pretending anymore."

"Ms. Swan if you think that this little admission will-"

Emma swallows the rest of Regina's sentence in a kiss. Nothing soft about this kiss. It is rough and harsh, but the pain is still sweet when coupled with the feel of Regina's tongue darting into the blonde's mouth. Emma pulls the brunette backwards towards the desk, pining her down. Somehow, Regina is able to slide from under the blonde and reverse their positions.

"Did you think I would really give you that power again?" the brunette taunts after gaining the upper hand.

"Shut up and just kiss me," Emma replies back causing Regina to lean and reunite their mouths.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, & favorites. They're my favorite email notifications to get lol.**


End file.
